


Haunted House

by FallzVentus



Series: The Life of Jack Blade [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Creepy, Gen, Halloween, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, Siblings, Snakes, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Jack is 18 years old and in college. It's his favorite holiday once again and he can't wait to celebrate. But first, he needs to do a favor for his dear sister. This was going to be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is back! I wrote this one a while ago. I decided I'll try for 3 Halloween fics. One every ten days. I thought I'd start off with this one since it's one of my favorites. Now, this is very late in the series of Jack stories. All you need to know is that Jack's father is alive now and he gained a familiar. It's a snake. He's also more powerful. Given he's 18, he's now in college. Okay. Explanation over. I swear I'll post the other Jack stories, but they need major rewriting since I wrote most of them in high school and I'm still adding more. I hope you all aren't too confused and enjoy the story.

Jack yawned as he stretched his back. It was Halloween once again and he was stuck in class. He wanted to be in the Netherworld to enjoy the festivities, but the hell that is the education system stood in the way. He sighed as he listened to his teacher drone on about something vaguely history related despite this being a math class. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard people talking.

"Did you hear about the haunted house up on Earl Hill?” a student said. 

“Yeah, what about it?” another replied. 

“Jacques said he was going there tonight. Something about trying to impress a girl. I think her name is Masae or something.” 

Jack’s ears perked up at his sister’s name. Masae went to a completely different school, so hearing her name was a surprise.  
Who was this “Jacques” and what did he have to do with his sister? He would have to call her later... or so he thought. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was Masae.  
Jack looked at the clock and saw that class was about to end so he gathered his things and left quickly to take his sister’s call. 

“I was just thinking about you,” Jack said into the phone and Masae laughed. 

“Wow, that’s not creepy at all,” she replied sarcastically, making him laugh in return. 

" So what's up? How are you?” Jack asked.

“I’m fine I guess. I called for two reasons. The first is to check up on you.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Masae. I haven’t terrified anyone for at least four months. Give me some slack.” 

“Are you anxious to scare someone?” 

“Well it is Halloween.” 

“Well you’re in luck.” Jack raised a brow. His sister was usually against him scaring the crap out of people. What in the world was she up to? “I need a favor Jack.”  
“Go on.” 

“There’s this guy named Jacques. He goes to your school. He...has an interest in me. He came up to me and seemed like a pretty cool guy, but then I got to know him more and realized he creeps me out. He asked me out and I told him I’d think about it.” Jack flinched. “I know, not cool. Anyway, now he’s sort of stalking me and something tells me he won’t take no for an answer. So, I told him, if he can spend a Halloween night in the Earl HIll haunted house, I'd go on one date with him. I don’t want him to become my first date, Jack.”  
Jack chuckled, knowing exactly where this was going. 

“So let me guess. You want me to scare him so bad that he never comes near you again?” 

“I”m begging you. Do whatever it takes. Please!”  
Jack snickered. His pupils narrowed to that of a snake.

“Don’t worry, sister. He won’t be a problem after tonight." Looks like Jack was going to enjoy this Halloween after all. 

~~~~~~~  
Jacques and Masae walked up the hill towards the Earl Hill haunted house. Jacques felt anxious. He really wanted to impress Masae since she was prettier than any of the other girls he had hit on so far.  
Masae, on the other hand, felt anxious. She hoped Jack's plan would work so this guy would leave her alone. He’s a creep, an annoying brat, and just too much of a flirt. She had found out about all of those other girls thanks to her close friend and she hoped Jack would be able to pull through for her.  
The house gave off a foreboding aura. The closer they walked, the worse it became. Rotting wood panels covered most of the windows, and when the wind blew, it was as if the house growled. Jacques shivered while Masae whistled. Time to get things started. 

“Well, I better go. My dad wants me home for Halloween this year. I’ll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up,” she said. Jacques nodded. 

“Y-Yeah. Um, why do I have to spend the night here again?” he asked. Masae smiled. 

“To show me how courageous you are. You also need to gain the approval of my friends.” 

“Your...friends?” 

“Yeah, they live here.” 

“Isn’t this place abandoned?” 

“That’s what they want you think. See ya.” 

Masae waved goodbye and left Jacques on the front porch of the house. He gulped as he stared up at it. It was definitely creepier than he thought. He wanted to chicken out, but something told him Masae would find out. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He walked inside the house and the door immediately slammed closed behind him. The interior of the house was no better than the exterior. In fact, it was worse. There were holes in the floorboards, cobwebs everywhere, and mysterious stains all over the place. Jacques shivered. This was going to be an interesting night.  
As he walked deeper inside, Jacques could’ve sworn he heard the hiss of a snake. He gulped once again. The hissing sound seemed to be following him as he walked. When he swore it was right behind him, he quickly turned around only to see nothing but darkness. He would then turn back around and continue his journey with the hiss following close behind. It only seemed to stop once he reached the master bedroom. 

Jacques carefully walked to the bed. It was covered with dust and cobwebs. He tried to clear as much of it as he could and sat down on the bed.  
“This isn’t so bad,” he said to himself. He laid back on the bed and prepared to sleep.

It was silent for about ten minutes, until the sound of a child laughing broke through the quiet. Jacques jumped up and looked around. There in the doorway was a small pale child with glowing green eyes. The child laughed again. Jacques gave a nervous laugh in reply. 

“H-Hey kid, are you lost?” he asked. The child laughed again. 

“Wow, mister, you have a lot of muscles. Are you really strong?” it said. Jacques nodded. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he replied obviously creeped out. 

“Do you play sports?” 

“Yeah, football.” The child grinned. 

“Awesome! I wanna be just like you mister!” Jacques laughed again. This kid wasn’t so bad. 

“Are you one of Masae’s friends?” Jacques asked.

“You know Ms. Masae?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I see.” 

The child’s mouth broke into a toothy grin and a black aura grew around its form. It stretched out towards Jacques, making him rear back toward the other side of the bed. 

“You’re the body she told us about. I must say we’re impressed,” the child said. Jacques gulped. 

“Body?” 

The room suddenly filled with laughter. Jacques started to back away even more from the child and ended up falling off the bed in the process. The child walked closer to him while the laughter got louder. 

“Our lives were wrongly taken from us and we desire to return to the world of the living. To do that, we need bodies. Ms. Masae told us she would bring us the perfect body that will be the stepping stone to our revival. She did not disappoint.” The child walked even closer to the cowering teen. “Now then, shall we begin?” 

The house started to shake. The laughter got louder. The floorboards started to crumble revealing a black fiery pit. Jacques looked up at the child and saw a demonic look on its face. He desperately looked for an opening to run away, but it was too late. The floorboards beneath him started to crumble and he fell. Luck seemed to be on Jacques' side, though. Instead of the fire pit, he landed right outside of it. 

Jacques gave a sigh of relief and run as fast as he could away from the pit. As he ran, he could hear the laughter follow him. He needed a place to hide. He found himself in a hall with doors along each wall. He tried each one as he ran past, but none of the handles budged. The laughter got louder and louder.  
In a panic, he tried one last door. The knob turned and he ran in, slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back against the wood to brace it, but still felt it rattle with the powerful banging on the other side. 

Then everything went quiet. 

Jacques gulped and slowly walked away from the door, hoping whatever had been on the other side was gone. Green flames sprung up all around the room. Across the room from Jacques appeared a monstrous wolf, parts of its flesh seemed to flap around exposing ghostly white bones. Its large maw pulled back in a snarl that reverberated around the room. The child appeared again with an unsettling laugh. 

“This is Sparky. He’s my dog!” the child said with glee.  
'Sparky' continued to growl and snap at him. The child grinned. “I think he wants to play.” The child walked over to the “dog” and started to undo the chain about its neck, the only thing keeping the wolf from attacking.

“P-Please don’t!” Jacques pleaded. 

“Go get him Sparky.” 

The wolf howled and ran towards the Jacques. He screamed and scrambled to get out of the room with the vicious animal right behind him. He cut corner after corner in an attempt to outrun his pursuer only to trip over his own two feet. He tried to quickly stand, but the wolf had finally caught up with him. It opened its mouth and clamped down on his leg. 

Jacques howled in pain and tried to free his leg from the jaws of the beast. His struggling only caused the animal to bite down harder. Blood gushed out of his leg like a geyser. Tears fell down Jacques’s face as he screamed in agony. He suddenly heard laughter and looked up to see the child patting the wolf's boney flank. 

“Good job Sparky. Now we can prepare his body,” it said. The child held a knife and laughed again. “Don’t worry. It'll be painless.” Jacques’s eyes widened. He wasn’t ready to die. 

Jacques smacked the knife out of the child’s hand before it could stab him. He then kicked the wolf in the face with his free leg causing it to let him go. Despite the pain, he got up and ran away from the child and the wolf. The laughter started up again causing him to run even faster. The laughter continuously got louder the more he ran. Jacques screamed and turned around only to find an empty corridor. He slumped against the wall, wincing at the pain in his leg, and took deep heavy breaths. This couldn’t get much worse. 

Suddenly Jacques heard a hiss. He turned around and saw a door emanating an eerie green light. He limped towards it and slowly pushed it open. Inside, candles burned a light green. White chalk lines decorated the floor and met in the center of the room. Sitting in the center was a hooded figure. As Jacques moved further inside, the figure began to laugh. 

“Wow, you got here sooner than I thought. I expected them to terrorize you some more,” he said as he stood up. 

“W-What?” Jacques said. The figure laughed more. 

“Oh please don’t tell me you haven’t realized it. They were leading you to me. Why would you land outside of a fire pit if they wanted to kill you? Why would most of the doors be locked in an abandoned house?” 

Jacques just stared in response. All of this torture was just to get him to this guy? The figure chuckled and stared at him. His green snake eyes were practically piercing into his soul. He removed his hood to reveal tinted green hair. 

“Now that you're here, I can prepare your body for the soul transfer.” 

“S-S-Soul transfer?” Jacques asked. 

“Don’t worry my friend,” the figure said as a hiss filled the room, “I’ll make this quick.” 

Jacques suddenly gasped for air as he felt his chest tighten. He looked down to see a giant snake coiled around his chest and securely holding him. It hissed as it continued to wrap itself around him. Another snake appeared and wrapped itself around his neck. Jacques desperately tried to breathe, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth. The snake around his neck slithered inside of him via his mouth and caused him to gag. 

“Now, where is your soul?” the figure said to himself. Jacques felt the snake inside him slithering throughout his body. He shivered and coughed as it moved. 

“No, not there. Strange, it’s not in the general spot. I wonder...” 

The snake suddenly moved into his skull. The figure looked at Jacques’s terrified face and chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the jock screamed in agony. The snake forced himself out of his right eye socket and held the eye in it’s mouth with it’s razor sharp teeth. 

“There it is. I must say you have a very unique soul. Hidden in your eye that you use to scope out your desires. Too bad your eye landed on Masae.” 

“Ma-M-Masae?” Jacques choked out. 

“Yes, the girl is very important to me and the family here. We care for her very deeply. She told us about you and we checked you out. You are not good for her...yet. Improvements must be made. To do that, we must replace your soul.”

Five more snakes appeared behind the figure as he laughed. Jacques couldn’t take anymore. He grabbed the tail of the snake which was hanging out of his mouth and pulled it out. He coughed violently as soon as it was out. His eye was back in place. He threw the snake on the floor and stepped on it with all of the might he could muster. The figure hissed and held his eye. The giant snake around his chest loosened his hold enough for Jacques to escape from its grip. He quickly turned around and ran out the room. 

“Get him!” he heard as he ran away. 

The snakes started to chase Jacques around the house. The jock prayed for an escape, but there was not a single one to be found. The snakes eventually had him cornered. They slowly slithered towards the boy in an attempt to capture him. Jacques’s heart was beating like crazy. He really didn’t want to die! He didn’t want it all to end this way! After almost giving up, he looked out the corner of his eye and saw a window not covered in wood panels. Taking one last look at the snakes, he ran towards the window and jumped out. 

Jacques rolled down the hill causing shards of glass to dig deeper into his arms. Once he stopped rolling, he started to shake in fear. The pain was finally getting to him. He was covered in blood, sweat, and grime. If anyone came across him, they would think he was assaulted in a forest. “Stay away from Masae” was the last thing he heard before he passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~  
“Jacques...Jacques wake up,” Masae said shaking the jock before her. Jacques slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. 

“Masae...” he said sitting up. 

“Why are you sleeping at the bottom of the hill? The deal was you sleep inside the haunted house.” Jacques’s eyes widened at the mention of that house. 

“There are nothing but psychos in the house! A kid tried to kill me and take my body; a wolf chomped on my leg, and snakes tries to eat me!” Masae looked at him like he had three heads or something. 

“Um, are you okay? This place is completely abandoned.” 

“B-But you said-” 

“I was just trying to scare you. Yesterday was Halloween.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” 

“He probably just had a really bad nightmare and ran out the house,” a male voice said. Jacques screamed in fear recognizing that voice. 

“Dude, what is your problem?” Masae asked very confused. 

“T-That voice. That’s the voice of the guy with all the snakes!” 

“Um, no. You’re talking to my little brother.” 

Jack looked at Jacques with a confused look on his face. Jacques stared back. They kept their eyes locked for a bit. Suddenly, Jacques saw Jack’s eyes slit and heard a hissing sound. He screamed. 

“G-G-Get away from me you freak!” he yelled cowering from the boy. Masae growled.  
“Don’t you dare talk to my little brother that way! You don’t even know him and you have the nerve to call him a freak?! I don’t appreciate people talking about my family like that.” 

“B-B-But Masae his eyes-!” Jacques took another look at the boy and saw that his eyes were normal. He reached out to the girl only for her to smack his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me! I never liked you Jacques, but now I hate your guts! Ever come near me again and you’ll be sorry!” With that, Masae and Jack walked away from him. 

“Y-You’re not even gonna give me a ride home?! I’m injured.” 

“You’re perfectly fine, idiot! There’s not a single scratch on you.” 

Jacques looked over his body and realized the girl was right. He was free of injuries. 

“B-But-!” 

“Geez, you are such a low life for using such a lame excuse just to get close to my sister,” Jack said and the two siblings left him standing there. 

~~~~~~~~  
Masae laughed as her and Jack walked into a diner. Jack was chuckling as well. 

“You scared the crap out of him! I expected no less from you Jack,” she said as they sat at their table. 

“I did my best. I was lucky those spirits decided to help out on such short notice,” he replied. 

“Did you have fun?” Jack grinned. 

“Lots.” Masae laughed. 

“I’m glad. He deserved everything he got in the house. Kind of sad that I missed it.” 

“You’re little sadist is showing sis.” Masae pouted. 

“Let me have my moment!” The two siblings laughed. A waiter came and they ordered their food and drinks. Once everything came in, the two of them picked up their drinks and toasted. This Halloween was truly a special one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. It's only just begun.


End file.
